One Last Moment
by Okadiah
Summary: The war is on the horizon, and Isabel and Arkarian take one final moment to spend with each other before the end. Set during The Key just before Rochelle comes to Arkarian's chambers and notices a rumpled bed.


**One Last Moment**

The blue haired Named heard Isabel coming a mile away, and instead of waiting for her to come to him, he used his wings and shifted himself outside of his mountain fortress and into the crisp morning air to intercept her. He would have moved closer if he could, but even as desperate as she was feeling, as _he_ was feeling, he still couldn't risk being seen. He stood out too much in her world, and this was the best he could do.

When he knew she was close enough, only then did he move deeper into the forest, using his Truthmaster skills to plot a direct course to his soul-mate, and he was rewarded when he saw her blond hair.

"Arkarian!"

Arkarian smiled, heart full of love and understanding as he opened his arms to her, gratefully accepting the impact of her body against his as she ran the rest of the way. The pleasant, grounding feeling of her arms wrapped and locked around his body made his heart throb, and in the chaos and disorder of the past few days, with the final battle looming close as if on the horizon, he felt right. With her in his arms like this, outside and under the sky, just the two of them, he felt at peace. Even though it wouldn't last long, and he knew better than to try to delude himself, he also knew that you took what you could get when you got it.

And right now, they had it.

With the way Matt had been acting lately, such precious moments with this incredible young woman, the other half of his soul, had seemed to go from uncommon and hurried, to rare and punished. Arkarian pressed his frown into the soft hair next to him. The final battle was coming soon and there was no telling what the outcome would be. They should be sharing what little time they had with their loved ones. Not fighting with them. Or keeping them away from the ones they wanted to be with either.

"What are you doing out here, Arkarian? You shouldn't have come just to meet me. What if someone sees you?" He knew that she said it out of obligation, and that honestly he _shouldn_ _'t_ be out here just in case, but even though he couldn't read much past the scramble of a half formed mental screen, he can tell that she was grateful that he was out here regardless. It was exactly what she wanted. What she needed.

"There's no one around. I've checked," he murmured softly as he pulled away to look her in the eyes. "And I didn't want to wait for you inside." Arkarian, against his better judgment, had to ask, "Why aren't you at school with the others?"

Her brow came together, and for an instant he saw doubt flick across her expressive eyes and he didn't have to be a Truthmaster to know that she was wondering if coming to see him like this was a good idea. If it would have been better to be at the school with the others, and not raise any questions. Before those thoughts could fester, however, he placed a hand to her face and gave her one of his gentle, loving smiles.

"Don't get me wrong, Isabel. I'm glad you're here. I'm just surprised."

Relief was evident and her body relaxed. "I … I don't know. I couldn't be there with everyone, pretending that everything was going to be fine. That everything is normal. It didn't feel right to be there ... when I could be here with you."

Arkarian held her tighter, pressing a kiss to her crown. Deep within the most secret place of his heart, he'd hoped for this. Hoped that she'd throw caution to the wind, just this once, and his beloved Isabel _had_. But still, he needed to point out one very … unpleasant factor before he took her inside.

Drawing away from her with hard and guarded eyes, he said, "Your brother will not be pleased."

The look in Isabel's eyes would have burned a lesser man.

"I don't care what Matt thinks. He can take his hypocritical judgments somewhere else, because _I don_ _'t care_." After what Arkarian had told Isabel about Matt hiding his and Neriah's relationship from Dillon, what understanding and compassion they'd both had for Matt and his decisions had dried up.

Arkarian smiled at her bold proclamation before he kissed her just as boldly. "Good, then we are in agreement."

When it came to his and Isabel's relationship, Matt had no say in it now, regardless if he was her brother. He wasn't her father, and though Matt was an immortal, Arkarian had not lived six hundred years to cower in the might of a seventeen year old. As cruel as it may be, the truth was that Arkarian could walk circles around Matt all day long for the next few centuries if he desired. After all, Lorian had taught him well. Arkarian was simply being professional and polite.

Isabel took his hand, and that was all the prompting Arkarian needed to begin leading her towards the mountain and into his chambers. The rock reformed itself into a doorway with just a thought, and closed behind them once they'd entered, leaving them safe and alone.

But instead of taking her towards the monitoring area with all of the technology, where the Named usually met, he led her down a hallway, stopping at a particular door. He half expected Isabel to ask what he was doing, or where he was taking her, but a look at her face told him that she either half expected what she'd find behind the door already, or she didn't care at all.

He gave her a small, pleased smile before he opened the door and pulled her into the bedroom.

It wasn't his room, but it was a spare room he kept in case someone was in need. It was comfortable enough, with a queen sized bed and clean linens, and if Isabel cared she didn't give any indication whatsoever. All she did was close the door behind them while he lit a lamp on one of the end tables to give them a little light.

The truth was, they'd gotten as far as the bedroom a few times. They'd even gotten as far as the bed. Unfortunately no matter what they might try after that, it was alway interrupted by the Guard, or the Named, or by Matt. Now though … the air seemed filled with heavy potential, as if they both sensed that they'd be unbothered for a while. That they could do what they wanted and actually _do_ it.

They just looked at each other from across the bed, waiting.

It was Arkarian that broke the silence as he sat down on the edge of his side, untying his boots so that he could pull them off. "Let me into your mind, Isabel." He didn't look at her as he made his request. He simply continued to take off his shoes, then, after a moments hesitation, his shirt as well.

Her thoughts came to his like a caress of silk. Everyone's thoughts and mind felt differently to him, and over the long centuries he'd learned to distinguish people based on how they felt. Ethan's mind often felt like worn denim, durable but comfortable. Rochelle's mind was like iron, and Lorian's … well his was ephemeral whenever he _was_ readable, which wasn't often.

But Isabel's … hers oscillate, he found. Usually it felt like soft leather, strong and dependable. But when it was just the two of them, alone together, it was like silk, smooth and gentle, flowing over his mind as if to soothe all of his rough edges. Just the feel of her mind made his shoulders relax, and he sighed when he felt her hands gently slide along them before she pulled him back a little into a hug.

She was nervous, but it wasn't about what they might or might not do together. As always, and as it always was nowadays with any of the Guard members, the low buzz of worry lined her mind like static, and Arkarian turned to face her before drawing her down with him. She'd taken off her own shoes, as well as her shirt and bra, leaving her bare from the waist up, and she readily curled against him as if she'd been waiting an age to do it. Isabel was soft and warm and beautiful, and he held her even closer, wrapping his arms around her while he still had the chance.

"I don't ever want to let you go," he muttered quietly into her hair as he stroked her back, and her hand stoked long, firm lines along his spine, as if that might keep her here with him forever.

"I'm scared, Arkarian," she finally said, and his heart ached for her, with her, because he was too, and for the same reason. It whispered through her mind clearly, unfiltered and true. _I don_ _'t want to loose you_.

"I am too," he responded with a sigh, his mind echoing hers word for word. He knew she knew he meant it. She could feel his heart beat with the truth. "Either one of us might die, and there's not much time left."

"That's what Matt doesn't get," Isabel sighed after a long moment of silence, as she pressed her head more fully into the juncture at his neck. "Yeah, we are ageless, and yes in theory we have all the time in the world to be together and to explore our relationship."

"But we're not immortal," Arkarian finished with a sigh, and she nodded.

"We could _die_ when the battle starts. We could die _at any time_ , even _if_ we survive." She fell silent, and idly her fingers began tracing invisible patterns on his chest once more. "Just because we _might_ have forever, doesn't mean we do. And with everything that's going on … with how uncertain everything is … I don't want to miss a moment with you. I don't want to miss a thing. Because we might not have it in the future."

He nodded gently in understanding as he pulled her close against his chest, letting his soothing touch fill her, and she shuddered against him at the contact. She was so worried, so stressed, and he ached because he was too. All of the Named thought him so … stable and wise, but he felt that they frequently forgot that he'd benefited from six centuries worth of experience. He hadn't been born this way, he'd just learned how to control it better than they did. It didn't mean, however, that he didn't feel it. That he wasn't as concerned. That he wasn't as bothered.

"Is there anything you want to do with the time we have?" he asked after a moment, and she gave a shaky breath before she looked up at him with her beautiful eyes. One of her hands reached up to gently rake through his hair as her legs entwined with his.

"Oh, the things I want to do."

Arkarian chuckled knowingly. He could see them clearly in her mind, enticing and wonderful things to do. But he could see the truth in her mind as well, and he gently kissed her brow, even as her smile fell.

"I'm sorry, Arkarian. I wish I felt like doing them."

"I know. I wish I did too," he said as he held her tighter, willing her to understand that he was not upset. It wasn't uncommon for the body to react to stress and worry by being unable to be aroused. No matter the fact that there wasn't much time left before the end, Isabel simply could not see past it for sex. And neither could he. He wasn't sure that, even if she had felt like it, he'd have been able to encourage his body to do the same.

"We could try?" she said, letting her hand slip from his hair to his neck, and then down over his chest. "I think we might be able too."

He smiled at her gently before he took her hand in his and pressed it against his chest, right over his heart. Gently he pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, and he felt her do the same, there and with him no matter what.

"We could, if you want to," he finally sighed, opening his violet eyes to look at her. "But … I don't want to waste what little time we have trying and … not enjoying it." He was concerned that if they did try for sex, neither would be into it enough for it to be truly worth it. For it to be truly satisfying for both of them.

Bittersweet relief filled Isabel at his admission, and she swept her arms around him to hold him, skin to skin, and he breathed her in as he held her back. Even if they'd felt like having sex, this was really all he wanted. Intimacy. Closeness with Isabel. A certain oneness that didn't hinge on passion, but on love.

They kissed. They kissed for a long time, slow and loving and full of unspoken words and feelings that they could say if they wanted to, but didn't. There was touching and there was moving. There were soft sighs and aching gasps that might have gone somewhere, but didn't. For a handful of hours it was simply them. Arkarian and Isabel, together and away from the rest of the world, savoring each other while they could, both praying and hoping that the future would turn out brighter than it was now. That there would be more of these moments, and more of these moments together.

But it couldn't last forever, and he knew that. And he knew that, after these handful of wonderful, glorious hours in her embrace, their peace was cracking. The world and its problems were about to rush back in, especially when his mind felt the presence of others nearing the mountain, panic growing stronger as they neared.

His heart sank.

Their time was over. Marcus was injured and on his way here, with several of the others. From Rochelle he could tell that something horrible had happened, and they needed Isabel's abilities as a healer _now_.

"Arkarian?" Isabel asked, noticing the change in his relaxed behavior, and as much as he wished he could ignore it, ignore it for the both of them, if only for a few more moments … he couldn't.

"Something has happened," he admitted softly, and Isabel's eyes went wide as she frantically sat up, reaching for clothes reflexively.

"Is it Rochelle?" Isabel wasn't guarding her mind like she otherwise would have been at the mere mention of the others, and he could see that she was concerned that in the few hours they'd spent together, and away from Rochelle, her vision had come true. Before she got any further into her worried and imagined guilt, he placed a hand gently on her shoulder and focused on soothing her nerves.

"No, it's not Rochelle. It's Marcus. Something happened at the school, and he was injured."

"Mr. Carter?" she said with concern, but there was no denying the relief that edged her voice at knowing it _wasn_ _'t_ Rochelle. Arkarian nodded as he also began to throw on his clothes, already dressed by the time he was at the door.

"He needs your help. I'll lead them here so that you can work."

She nodded mindlessly, her mind occupied as she finished dressing, and he frowned as he looked at her. The small peace they'd had, if only for a few hours … it was gone. Reality was sinking in, and Arkarian suspected that they would not get another moment like they'd just had before this horror was over and done with. What they'd had, what peace they'd managed to find for themselves … it had been it.

He wanted to say something, do something more. He wanted to tell her that no matter what, he loved her. He wanted to tell her that he'd die for her, still. That there would be more peaceful times like this in the future. He wanted to lie and tell her that everything would be alright.

Instead … instead he turned and hurried because Marcus needed help, and if Arkarian wanted to ensure that all of those things he wanted to do for Isabel would happen, he needed the Named to be strong, and for them to succeed.

All he'd wanted was one final moment with Isabel, before the end, and he'd gotten it. And it had been bittersweet and everything he wanted. But it was over now, and he accepted that. Just one final moment that he could tuck away into his heart and cling to as the darkness rose higher and higher. One final moment of light to keep him strong, to bring him hope for the future.

But now was not the future. It was time to work, and work he would.

* * *

A/N: This was sitting in my head for a little while. Hope you enjoyed it, and please let me know what you thought!


End file.
